Puedo estar a tu lado
by cielphantomville
Summary: Hoy quiero ver lo mismo que vez, hoy quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo siento, pero hoy estamos más lejos que ayer. Mañana espero verte sonreír, mañana espero demostrarte mi sentir, pero mañana nunca llega y yo me quedo mirándote dos pasos atrás de ti. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Después de mucho pensarlo y repensarlo, decidí publicar este fic, la razón por la cual dudaba es que aun no lo tengo concluido y cuando eso pasa por lo general tardo, mucho, muchísimo en terminarlo. ¡Aclaro! término todo lo que comenzó así que por esa parte no deben preocuparse.

Esta sería mi primer fic de Natsume y la verdad a pesar de haber visto la serie como que aun no me acoplo bien a los personajes, por ende, si notan un poco raro el comportamiento de uno de otro, no duden en hacerme saber.

De antemano mil gracias por su tiempo, tanto para leer como para sus comentarios.

Atte: _**Ciel Phantomhive**_

_Puedo estar a tu lado_

**Resumen**

Hoy quiero ver lo mismo que vez,

hoy quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo siento,

pero hoy estamos más lejos que ayer.

Mañana espero verte sonreír,

mañana espero demostrarte mi sentir,

pero mañana nunca llega y yo me quedo mirándote dos pasos atrás de ti.

**Prologo.**

Tamuna miro al campo despejado, la luna llena iluminaba perfectamente cada rincón del vasto bosque que rodeaba su casa, hacia tanto que no contemplaba una luna tan grande y resplandeciente que aun contra su voluntad dio un paso fuera de la protección del templo atraído por la mágica luz plateada que parecía inundarlo todo.

Soltó un suspiro de gusto cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron la hierba fría y un segundo después sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, miro en todas direcciones porque sin duda alguna se traba de un Youkai, tal vez no podía verlos pero a últimas fechas se había esforzado por aprender, a su espalda, de los textos de su padre y para su alegría ya podía diferenciar el nivel de poder de los espíritus, y este que acaba de sentir era uno grande, tal vez demasiado ya que pudo percibirlo sin la necesidad de concentrase.

—Natsume—. Susurro asustado, su amigo tenia la facilidad para meterse en líos o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo Ponta. Antes de pensarlo ya se encontraba corriendo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas seguirle el rastro al Youkai, lo cual según él no debería ser muy difícil debido a su enorme poder.

Un grito ahogado le sobresalto haciéndolo correr aun más deprisa. Debía confiar que Ponta protegería a Natsume, el gato jamás permitiría que le dañaran. Y él… y él solo sería un estorbo, si llegaba a donde estaban quizá solo le daría más trabajo a Sensei y preocupaciones a Natsume.

—Que estoy asiendo, así como estoy ahora no puedo ayudar— dijo en voz abaja apesadumbrado, estaba a mitad del bosque y no sabía hacia dónde ir, regresar a su casa desde ese punto le llevaría mucho tiempo porque ya ni recordaba hacia donde quedaba y aunque aun podía sentir la presencia del espíritu con ese último pensamiento había perdido el entusiasmo por dar con su paradero.

Otro gemido le despertó de su diatriba, y sin pensarlo continúo su carrera. Que importaba lo que pasara, si estaba con Natsume ya encontraría en que ayudar.

Un pequeño claro más allá resplandecía como si al sol se le hubiera ocurrido pararse en ese paraje, y Tamuna se detuvo únicamente hasta cuando estuvo frente a una enorme ave negra que gritaba intentando liberarse de las manos grises que salían de la tierra y que tiraban de ella hacia una vasija. Tamuna cruzo miradas con aquel desafortunado ser que no resistirá mucho tiempo porque una de sus alas estaba sangrante, en sus ojos rojos pudo notar la tristeza y la desesperación.

_No son tan diferentes de nosotros_, pensó al tiempo en que sin considerar las consecuencias pateo la vasija haciéndola añicos.

—Pero qué... —Escucho farfullar a un hombre para inmediatamente después verle aparecer desde detrás del pájaro que ahora graznaba enojado. —Eres un pequeño tonto. —Dijo molesto pero sin levantar la voz y con la clara intención de desquitar aquel malestar con el muchacho entrometido. —No sabes que ese Ayakashi es…

Y ahí quedo la explicación, una de las alas negras golpeo al hombre tan fuerte que este se estrello con brutalidad contra uno de los arboles azorándolo y alejándolo eficaz mente de Tamuna. El hombre de largo cabello negro meneo la cabeza y con rostro molesto levanto sus manos en dirección al espíritu, haciendo que el círculo dibujado en la tierra volviera a brillar.

— Bestia estúpida debiste huir mientras podías. —Siseo rencoroso. —Ahora voy a encerrarte, ya luego estableceré el contrato.

Tamuna estaba ahí mirando la lucha encarnizada, el espíritu por liberarse y el exorcista por mantenerlo quieto hasta que lograr abrir un nuevo recipiente.

_¿Qué aria Natsume?_

Intento pensar, esta era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación similar y no tenía ni la menor idea si había hecho bien al golpear en primer lugar la vasija o si debía permitir que enceraran al Youkai. Sus piernas temblaron y sin más se dejo caer al suelo. Este era el mundo al que pertenecía Natsume y al cual él tan desesperadamente buscaba acceder y ahora que se presentaba la oportunidad se dejaba vencer.

Apretó los puños, ya lo había decidido, quizá estaba mal, posiblemente después de ayudarlo el Youkai se lo comería pero ya no dudaría, aunque pensándolo bien, ¿no fue un gesto de protección lo que hizo aquel espíritu golpeando a ese hombre lejos de él hacia un momento?

Con toda su fuerza se lanzo contra el hombre, el cual sin duda era mucho más grande, alto y fuerte que él.

—Esto no es de tu incumbencia mocoso. —Rumio recibiéndolo con una patada en el estomago. Tamuna se coloco en pie y nuevamente intento atacarlo, el otro sonrió anticipando el golpe, espero a que estuviera lo sufrientemente cerca para soltarle un puñetazo en pleno rostro.

Tamuna se desplomo con la nariz sangrante y el labio roto pero sonriente, el hombre lo observo uno segundos antes de darse cuenta que el recipiente había sido golpeado por la punta del pie del chico y que el Youkai esta vez sí levanto el vuelo lejos de su alcance.

El hombre se protegió los oídos contra el potente chiquillo del ave que con fuerza asombrosa barrio con un viento fuerte al exorcista, segundos después todo volvía a ser silencio.

—Matoba-san. Matoba-san. ¿Que ha sucedió? ¿Se encuentra usted bien? —pregunto una mujer anciana acercándose al exorcista seguida de varios ayudantes.

—Ese muchacho, no sabe en qué se ha metido. —Siseo antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse del lugar. —Pero tampoco es que me importe.

Con un claro signo de disgusto Matoba comenzó a avanzar de regreso a la mansión.


	2. Sospechas

**Bien, aquí está el capitulo 1. Creo que en el prologo me falto aclarar que si para el segundo cap este fic no cuenta con más de cinco comentarios será borrado. No es exclusivo de esta categoría, lo aplico a todos mis fic debido a una pequeña molestia y gran trauma, no me gusta escribir para lectores fantasma. **

**Huyyy que miedo.**

**Atte: Ciel Phantom**

**Y no, ni porque mi apellido sea Phantom**

**Capitulo 1 Sospechas. **

Natsume miro a sus dos amigos y compañeros de clase, como siempre hablan hasta por los codos, hoy les había le entrado la euforia por una película que al parecer se estrenaría el viernes de esa semana y que deseaban ir a ver haciendo extensiva su invitación a él. Natsume con mucho gusto acepto y de paso Sasada al escuchar el plan se integro, con menos entusiasmo por la película y mas por la compañía de cierto rubio, pero a final de cuentas interesada. No sería mala idea invitar también a Taki pensó Natsume, de esa manera ambas podrían platicar de cosas de chicas y bueno tal vez también a Tamuna…

—El día de hoy no he visto a Tamuna. —comento como si nada Nishimura mientras que Natsume asentía algo incomodo, hasta ese momento no había notado la falta del pelinegro, y no precisamente porque no le extrañara, sino porque Tamuna lo había estado evitando otra vez, y eso se debía seguramente a que algo no estaba del todo bien.

—Quizá esté enfermo —dijo Kitamoto. —En esta época del año son normales los resfriados.

Nishimura asintió enérgico, antes de sugerir que deberían hacerle una visita saliendo de la escuela, Sasada negó, tenía trabajo con el consejo estudiantil, Kitamoto también desistió, su madre le había pedio que llegara temprano para que la acompañar a hacer una visita, al final hasta Nishimura tuvo que declinar de su idea por la cita con el dentista esa tarde.

—Ya mañana se presentara como si nada. —Nishimura resto importancia al asunto.

Las clases pasaron lentas y tediosas así que una vez el timbre sonó todos salieron a tropel del salón fastidiados. Natsume miro a sus amigos y les devolvió el "nos vemos mañana" que le dirigieron desde la puerta del salón.

Una vez listo Takashi camino lentamente hacia la salida, realmente se sentía cansado, el ruido de la puerta del salón de al lado lo hizo voltear observando cómo salían Taki y un profesor.

—Entonces por favor entrégale esto a Kaname-kun. —Pidió el maestro antes de dejarla sola en el pasillo.

Ella apenas notar su presencia le sonrió amablemente acercándose a él. —Natsume, ¿cómo te fue hoy? —Una pregunta de cortesía que el rubio no deseaba contestar. Sin embargo lo hizo con un escueto.

—Bien. Escuche que eso es para Tamuna, ¿está enfermo? —Cuestiono sin poder contenerse.

—En realidad no lo sé. Como por la cuarta hora vino su papá, luego de hablar con el profesor se marcho, y hasta hace unos minutos y sin darme detalles el profesor me entrego todo el trabajo de la semana para Tamuna y su dirección.

—¡Toda la semana! —Exclamo asombrado, algo muy malo debió pasarle para que le dieran una semana.

—Pues sí, yo también estoy preocupada. Si quieres puedes acompañarme a verlo.

Natsume asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo al templo.

Tamuna miro el estaque, ahora comprendía porque Natsume se quedaba tanto tiempo contemplándolo, de verdad era hermoso y las carpas rojas se movían con especial encanto. Su padre había vuelto hacia unas horas de su visita a la escuela y desde entonces no paraba de preguntarle si necesitaba algo o si tenía hambre, estaba golpeado y magullado pero no lisiado. Dio un suspiro profundo, no recordaba como había regresado a casa, tampoco sabía por que ahora podía ver cosas que antes no, por ejemplo en antaño solía ver siluetas o sombras pero desde que despertó esa mañana era como mirar a través de un vidrio empañado, o fuera de foco, podía ver las formas y colores pero no distinguirlo al completo, y lo quera un más raro, su vista mejoraba a cada instante, tanto así que ahora podía contemplar el estanque al cien, cada honda de agua y el brillo deslumbrante de las escamas del pez rojo cuando daba la vuelta y reflejaba el sol, incluso los pequeños buceos que hacia al tragar agua.

¿Que había cambiado? no lo sabía, pero algo era seguro, a partir de ese momento su relación con Natsume mejoraría, ahora sería de mayor utilidad incluso solo para hablar de cosas que otros no entenderían y eso le ponía muy contento, hacia mucho que deseaba conocer más del mundo de Natsume, saber de él, lo que sentía, lo que odiaba, lo que le gustaba o si estaba de mal humor, porque esa perpetua sonrisa se le antojaba hipócrita en muchas ocasiones pero él no podía decir nada, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando no sabía lo que le agobiaba?

Frustrante.

Pero ya no. Ahora las cosas mejorarían.

—Kaname, tienes visitas. —anuncio amablemente su padre antes de permitirle la entrada a los dos jóvenes y a un gato bastante rechoncho.

Tamuna los miro con asombro, un asombro menor al que se dibujo en el rostro de sus amigos al ver las heridas del pelinegro y que no era competencia para la mirada suspicaz del gato de la suerte. Ninguno sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar, ahí están ellos parados mirándolo a él y ahí estaba él sin comprender si debía dar explicaciones.

—¿Que no iras toda la semana? —Esa fue Taki, quien se arrodillo junto al futon y le entrego una buena cantidad de hojas en las que venían los temas y ejercicios de las lecciones, contenta de ahora tener las manos libres y poder cargar al gato.

—Yo no creo que sea para tanto, pero mi padre insistió. —Tamuna bajo la mira, no quería tener que mentirles directamente, la verdad es que si se sentía pésimo, ese hombre casi le había roto las costillas con la primera patada y ni hablar de su nariz y labio, debía verse fatal.

—¿Que fue lo que te paso? —Soltó Natsume preocupado pero sin dejar su posición de pie y apretando las agarraderas de su mochila y la de Taki que en ese momento cargaba.

Taki viro sus ojos hacia el rubio sin creerse lo poco sutil que había sido al pregunta, Natsume realmente se estaba comportando de manera extraña.

—Ayer en la noche regrese tarde de un mandado, me encontré con unos maleantes y… no creo que haga falta explicar el resto.

—Ya. —Taki no se creía nada y por su cara triste y decepcionada tampoco Natsume.

—Bien debemos irnos. —Taki se puso de pie y Natusme afirmo.

—Gracias por los apuntes. —dijo en voz alta el pelinegro, ella le sonrió y Natsume simplemente asintió de espaldas a él sin darle la cara.

Todos tenemos secretos, cierto. Pero por alguna extraña razón el hecho de que Tamuna los tuviera para con él le sentaba como patada en el hígado, dolorosamente empático, porque así debía sentirse el pelinegro cada que no podía darle una respuesta honesta. Sin embargo, en su caso tenía motivos sobrados para no desear inmiscuir a su amigo en problemas que bien podían costarle la vida.

Asía más de diez minutos que dejaron a Taki en su casa, Nyanko sensei no había dicho una sola palabra y parecía muy pensativo.

—¿Ocurre algo sensei? —Pregunto deseando desaparecer un poco el malestar que sentía enfocándose en algo más.

—Natsume, ¿notaste algo extraño en Tamuna?

—Además de que nos mintió y que ha estado evadiéndome, no.

El gato levanto las cejas, completamente asombrado de que aquellas palabras hubieran salido de la boca del amable muchacho. Un instante después simplemente suspiro al ver como las mejillas del rubio se teñían de carmín, bajaba la mirada avergonzado y se disculpaba.

Algo les sucedía a esos dos y él no podía intervenir, al menos no del todo si el motivo de aquel comportamiento tenía que ver con sus sentimientos.

Natsume ceno como todas las noches con sus padres adoptivos, una vez en su habitación sano y salvo Madara se dispuso a corroborar ciertas sospechas, así que apenas avisarle, más bien advertirle a Natsume que se abstuviera de salir por cualquier motivo se marcho.

La noche estaba esplendorosa y los Youkais paseaban libremente por aquel paisaje boscoso. Normalmente el iría a tomarse unos cuantos tragos pero hoy tenía otro asunto, tomando su forma natural regreso al templo.

Con un gran salto atravesó el patio casi asomando medio cuerpo por la ventana corrediza cuidando que ninguna de sus patas fuera a quedar dentro del pequeño estanque del jardin.

Tamuna dio un grito ahogado contemplando de frente aquellos ojos verdes que le observaban analíticos, ese animal era enorme, los dos se miraron, uno completamente aterrado y el segundo sonriente.

—Así que ya puedes verme. —Se burlo divertido del temor en los ojos rojos del chico. Madara dio un paso más al frente jubiloso de jugar un rato mas con el muchacho, ya después podía adoptar su forma de gato de la suerte y tener una plática muy seria con el pelinegro pero por lo mientras se divertiría con el inexperto chico.

Un viento negro soplo desde adentro de la casa lanzando fuera al guardaespaldas de Natsume.

Madara logro dar la vuelta en el aire para caer sobre sus patas y mirar directamente hacia la estancia en donde un muy desconcertado Kaname miraba en derredor.

Madara pelo los dientes listo para atacar a cualquier insensato que se hubiera atrevido a desafiarlo.


End file.
